


Valentine's Day

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [15]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: You decide to surprise Kate for Valentine's Day.





	

You wake up to the sound of your phone buzzing in your ear. You wore headphones to bed so the alarm wouldn’t wake Kate up. You look at the time on the bright screen, Kate would be up on about an hour and a half to get ready for work. You slowly and quietly get out of bed and walk out of the room. You don’t turn on a light until you reach the kitchen. Nino sits on the counter and gives you an evil look. You leave him alone, knowing messing with him will cause him to wake up Kate.  
“You up yet?” A text flashed across your phone screen. Its Leslie.  
“Yeah, I just walked into the kitchen.” You reply.  
“Good, want help making breakfast?”  
“No, I got it.”  
“Okay.”  
“By the way, happy Valentine’s Day.” You set your phone down on the counter as you open the fridge and get milk and eggs out. You take an old cookbook from a shelf Kate never uses and thumb through it. It was your mother’s book, your father had given it to her for their first Valentine’s day and not long after she died, it ended up with you. You open to a page for pancakes and begin to follow the recipe. When the mix is ready, your separate it into four bowls and put food coloring in three of the bowls. You heat up a pan on the stove and wait for it to get warm. While doing this, you put on gloves and slice strawberries, knowing Kate loves them with her pancakes. Once the pan is warm, you put some purple pancake mix in the pan and do your best to shape it as a heart. In another pan, you do the same with an egg. You start the coffee maker just before the first pancake is done. Soon, you have a stack of red, pink, purple, and white pancakes and a plate of eggs. You place some bacon in the same pan the eggs were in. You quickly set the bowl of sliced strawberries on the table. After Kate had gone to bed the night before, you placed a nice, white cloth on the table. You left the bacon to cook as you set the table. The sun was beginning to rise, Kate would be up any second. You pour a cup of coffee into Kate’s favorite mug and set it by her plate. You were determined to make this the best Valentine’s Day ever. You looked around for Nino, who left the kitchen to sleep on the couch. You returned to cooking bacon, the smell of it filling the room and probably half the house. You are lost in your own thoughts, thinking about anything and everything as you watch the sun rise out the window. You jump as you feel warm arms wrap around your waist.  
“It’s only me, babe. Why are you up so early?” Kate whispers sleepily as she leans her head between your shoulder blades.  
“Morning.” You smile as you turn off the burner. With Kate attached to you, you place the bacon on a plate and place it on the table. “I made us breakfast.” Kate looks at the table and hums.  
“What’s the occasion?”  
“It’s Valentine’s Day. I wanted to do something special for you.” Kate’s arms fall from your waist. You turn to look at her. She looks sad. “I-I sliced some strawberries, I know you like them with your pancakes.” You say quickly, trying to figure out what you forgot. Did she not like bacon or did you not cut the strawberries correctly?  
“I forgot Valentine’s Day. I’ve been so caught up in work and everything.” She whispers, she looks like she’s about to cry. You feel relieved that you didn’t mess something up. You instantly wrap her in a hug.  
“No, you didn’t, you got me the best thing ever.” You smiled into her messy hair.  
“What?” She hiccups.  
“An amazing girlfriend who treats me like every day is Valentine’s Day.” You smile.  
“No, I don’t.” She whispers. You pull away from her and look in her eyes.  
“Eyes as blue as the sea, heart more pure than gold, who could wish for more in such a perfect human being? You must have been made in the images of Athena and Aphrodite for you are both wise and stunningly beautiful.” You recite, you had been rehearsing it for weeks. Kate laughs.  
“You’re such a fucking dork with your Greek Mythology and English degree.”  
“That may be true, but I’m all yours.”


End file.
